Hina Mitsune
Hina Mitsune is Miyu's unstable sister. She is the second villain encountered. Appearance Hina has light pink hair and turquoise eyes. Her hair is wavy and a bit past shoulder length, with part of it tied up in pigtails. She has bangs with two parts, and two slightly shorter locks that curl inward at the cheek. She sometimes wears pink lipstick. Hina wears a dress that is similar to Miyu's idol outfit. It has a top black and pink top, with the black part being the sleeves and the pink part being the bodice. The skirt is in two parts, the top layer being a black drape with lace trim that is long in the back, short in the front, and the bottom layer being pink and pencil skirt-like. She wears over the knee socks and elbow-length gloves. While under a fake identity, her hair was straight and dyed black. When she was 15, her hair was longer, but was in the same general style. She wore a generic high school uniform with two buttons undone at the top. As a young child, her hair was in pigtails and she wore a white long sleeved dress, similar to that of her mother's. Personality Hina is the second oldest and thus the most “unnoticed” of the bunch. She has more of a discernible personality than Miyu, even described as the opposite “too much personality” but she is quite unstable and just flat out crazy. She would go to any length to get what she wants (like killing Miyu), even throwing her other siblings under the bus, or even putting her own life in danger. The reason she got all of her siblings to join her on killing Miyu is because she is teeming with jealousy. All Mitsune siblings barring Miyu are “fail utauloids” with unusable voicebanks. She is the leader of her team of siblings, believing she is the only worthwhile ones and the rest are just usable allies. Hina seems to be lacking morals. Due to the many forms of abuse she endured as a child and teenager, Hina seems to exhibit symptoms of borderline personality disorder. Background When Hina was “materialized”, she looked like a child at about 7. Before Miyu was made, Hina was actually loved by her “mother”, Yui Mitsune. This was before she was really able to sing, thus Yui did not have any expectations of Hina nor could she push her failed dream onto her. After Miyu was made, things started to fall apart. Hina was no longer really loved by her mother and was even abused and/or neglected by her. Hina, after that point, would suffer most types of abuse. This is the source of her hatred of Miyu. At age 19, she returned to (unsuccessfully) attempt to murder her mother. Around this time is where she suffered a sort of mental break which would alter her behaviour until her death. Because of her bad mental state, she challenged Miyu to a “final fight” where Miyu would win. Before she died, Hina realized that Miyu was unaware of her situation and that it could be all traced back to her mother. Miyu, who really was unaware of her mother’s true nature, felt instant regret over what she had done and tried to amend by “taking care” of Yui. Trivia * When she and two of her siblings were living under a different identity, she went under the name Koharu Miyadera. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Deceased